Vampires Will Never Hurt You I Promise
by fukaimoriMidori
Summary: Twilight and somehow, Xiaolin Showdown crossover. You don't have to be an XS fan to understand this. Eva OC and Chase Young from XS meet two vampires... Edward and Bella Cullen at an My Chemical Romance concert. Fast-paced and violent.
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSOVER: Xiaolin Shodown (Well, Chase is an XS character) and Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. (How did I end up doing this again??)**

"What are we doing here?" I demanded.

We had materialised in Port Angeles, Seattle, North America. Chase had somehow managed to acquire a sleek black motorcycle and a couple of helmets. We had ridden at break-neck speed to a stadium.

"I had tickets." Chase replied innocently.

"What to?"

"A concert. Now shush." He grabbed a hand and pulled me towards the entrance.

"It's a fairly unknown band," Chase said. "I thought you would like to come."

"It's not as if I had a choice," I shot back. He just laughed and pulled me to one of the seats in the front. We sat next to two incredibly pale teenagers; a boy with untidy bronze hair and a girl with a waterfall of ebony hair. They were so caught up with each other's presence they didn't notice Chase and I next to them.

Chase snickered quietly. "Do you mind?"

The boy broke away from the girl, irritation crossing his face. I realised now the two of them had unbelivable beautiful features.

"I'm sorry," he said tensely.

"Edward, don't - " The girl tugged at his sleeve as Chase and Edward glared at each other.

We were saved by the band.

"Boys and girls, I give you - My Chemical Romance!"

I glanced around. The stadium was only half-full, and it wasn't a big one either. Chase had been right about fairly unkown. The audience seemed to be completely made of teenagers and young adults, dressed entirely in black. There were enough flaming skulls to make one think of hell.

"Well, how y'all doing Port Angeles!" The audience erupted with cheers.

The speaker was, of course, dressed in black, and had an intense stare that felt as if he were looking and addressing me directly.

"We're My Chemical Romance!"

Another round of cheers.

"Thank y'all for coming tonight. I promise y'all, we're going to fuck you all so hard you won't be able to stand striaght tomorrow!" He made a discreet hand signal and the drummer started tapping out a steady beat while the guitarists plucked a soft melody.

"Vampires will never hurt you," the singer crooned into the mike and began to sing.

I felt the girl next to me stiffen at the title, then a slow smile spread across her perfect face.

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground_

_And if they get me take this spike to my heart and_

_The lyrics were beautiful..._

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them_

_I'll never let them hurt you now tonight_

_I'll never let them, I can't forget them_

_I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

It ended with a poignant note and ghostly whispers...

Drowning Lessons.

_Without a sound I took her down_

_and dressed in red and blue I squeezed_

_Imaginary wedding gown_

_That you can't wear in front of me_

_A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell_

_As rice grains and roses fall at your feet_

_Lets say goodbye, the hundredth time_

_And then tomorrow we'll do it again_

_Tomorrow we'll do it again_

This is how I Disappear.

_That without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone_

_Forever now_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone_

_Forever now_

_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought I'd choke on_

_Figure out_

_I'm really not so with you anymore_

_I'm just a ghost_

_So I can't hurt you anymore_

_So I can't hurt you anymore_

The singer paused and I gave Chase a kiss on the cheek. "That was great."

He smiled. "In future, trust me."

"I will," I said and added "Maybe."

"Would those two ladies come out?" the singer asked.

Who? I looked around then back at the stage, only to see the singer was staring at the girl... And me.

"Yes, you two," he said. I flushed.

"Go," Chase hissed, giving me a shove. I glared at him and he smiled.

--

"So, what's your names?"

"Bella."

"Eva," I replied, fuming. Hey, if I were to kill them all now, they won't be able to write new songs right? So just bear with this...

"And your... Friends?"

What?

Bella grinned. "Edward."

They (And the rest of the stadium) stared at me. "Chase," I said, flushing a deeper scarlet.

"Right. For Chase and Eva, Bella and Edward, Demolition Lovers."

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues_

_And then Id say to you we could take to the highway_

_With this trunk of ammunition too_

_Id end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_Im trying, Im trying_

_To let you know just how much you mean to me_

_And after all the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on to the end with you_

_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_

_And I feel like theres nothing left to do_

_But prove myself to you and well keep it running_

_But this time, I mean it_

_Ill let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of everything_

_Im trying, Im trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_Until the end, until this pool of blood_

_Until this, I mean this, I mean this_

_Until the end of..._

_Im trying, Im trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_But this time, well show them_

_Well show them all how much we mean_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of every..._

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms_

_Forever, forever_

_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame were burning_

_Forever, and ever_

_Know how much I want to show you youre the only one_

_Like a bed of roses theres a dozen reasons in this gun_

_And as were falling down, and in this pool of blood_

_And as were touching hands, and as were falling down_

_And in this pool of blood, and as were falling down_

_I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood_

_I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever_

I saw Chase meaningful look at me as the song ended apruptly. This was the one he wanted me to hear. I wondered if he had set it up with the band. It was a possiblity.

Edward was grinning at Bella, but he kept sneaking furtive glances at Chase; a flash of suspicion, only to be quickly replaced by a blank look. I was pretty sure Chase had seen it too, from the way his jaw tightened.

"Thank you! Thank you Port Angeles!" the singer yelled. "So long, and goodnight!"

Chase pulled at my sleeve. "Eva, have you noticed something since we stepped in here?"

I frowned. "You mean... A presence trying... Trying to enter my mind?"

He nodded. "I thought it was my imagination at first... And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that Edward."

I shifted my senses, feeling for the vibrations that marked a living being; the beating of the heart. Something was very wrong here.

"They don't have a heartbeat!" I gasped. "But - "

"Why don't we go ask them?"

--

**Author's Comments: Why the heck isn't the spacing and page break working properly?**

**Title is, of course, taken from MCR's song "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" and "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)". The thing about Vampires Will Never Hurt You is this line "I'll never let them hurt you, I promise" which is what inspired me to put that "I Promise" thing**

**This takes some place in between Chapter 12 and the Epilogue of Remember Me. I think I did a little more character development on Chase, and why he killed her here. (Oops, that's already a spoiler...)**

**This is my tribute to MCR, thanks for inspiring me so much! Next time they come to Singapore I WILL stay backstage, up till the next morning if I have to!! Hopefully, I can drive by then, and I'll be able to**

**I started writing this last year, a few days before the MCR concert. My friend has written (and never completed) a fic about Edward and Bella going to an MCR concert, and since MCR has inspired many of my drawings of Chase and Eva, I did a crossover with my friend's fic. I planned to make Chase kill Edward, and Bella was still human then, then handed the incomplete version to my friend, and she yelled at me for destroying a story with so much potential. (By the way "we're going to fuck you all so hard you won't be able to stand striaght tomorrow" was what Gerad said during the concert.)**

**Chase is owned by Christy Hui, and all other characters (Except Eva, I own her) is owned by Stephenie Meyer. All lyrics are by My Chemical Romance, from their first album "I Brought You My Bulllets, You Brought Me Your Love." "This is How I Disappear" is from the third album "The Black Parade". I'm kinda sorta basing this before MCR adapted to the mainstream... And got really popular... But I couldn't resist putting "This is How I Disappear"... It's inspired me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

We caught them in the carpark, Edward helping Bella into a shiny silver Volvo. I nudged Chase.

"You see? That's the way to ride," I teased.

"You mean you didn'tenjoy the motorcycle at all?" he asked, mock-hurt on his face.

Edward was about to close the door to the passenger seat when he noticed us.

"Yes?" he asked coolly. I noticed now he also had gold eyes - darker than Chase's, but also a beautiful shade.

"I'll like to know just this: what are you?"

The air around Edward him changed instantly, as if it were charged with electricity. I could feel the tension mount every second.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said camly, carefully encinuating every word.

"Oh, I think you do," Chase replied, a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

Edward tensed, ready to spring at us, then he started. "We'll settle this later," he said through clenched teeth.

"We settle this now," Chase said. "Cullen family, aren't you?"

A shadow crossed Edward's face. "How - "

The roar of a motorcycle filled the small carpark, then a flaming red bike swerved sharply into view.

"Bella, stay in there," Edward ordered.

"No!" She slipped out of the car.. "Jacob's my buisness."

A hulking figure, more than two metres tall jumped off the motorcycle, kicking the stand as he came down.

"Blood-sucking leech!" he spat.

Edward's eyes widdened. "No!"

"Edward?" Bella plucked his sleeve anxiously while Chase and I just enjoyed the drama.She glared at Jacob. "What did you do? We never crossed your territory."

Jacob shot her an equally venemous look. "This isn't about territory, Bella. The Volturi have slaughtered your family of bloodsuckers, and mine."

"What??" Bella's voice rose to a high-pitched scream. I rubbed my ear; it hurt.

"It's true," Edward said in a flat voice. "Carlise... Esme... Emmet... Rose... Alice... Charlie... And the entire pack..."

Bella gave a cry of despair. She was really beganning to annoy me. "How?"

Jacob's face was grim. "I don't know, but I'm going to Italy to find out. What d'you do with them?" He jerked a thumb at Chase and I. I bristled at his tone, looking him over. Sure, he was big, but surely I could take him down...

"Don't," Chase muttered, holding my arm. "He's not human."

Jacob gave us a look, and there was black fire raging in his eyes.

"Who are you then? he demanded, nose wrinkled in disgust. "You stink almost as much as the leeches."

Hurt crossed Bell's face for an instant, only to be repleaced by curiousity. "What are you?" she corrected Jacob.

i didn't have to look at Chase to know he was smiling. "Does it matter?" he asked. "Blood is spilt, a vengance woken; retaliate and destroy your enemy."

"No riddles," Edward said harshly while Jacob muttered something under his breath.

Chase shrugged. "I'm neither vampire nor werewolf. I don't have a ... classification."

Bella gave a gasp. "Just how many mythical creatures are there?" she demanded, giving Edward a look.

"No, I can't read their minds," he siad, frustrated. So my mental shield worked.

"Of course not." Chase gave an amused smile.

Jacob growled in impatience. "We're wasting time! The Volturi are still alive, and you can do is yak rubbish?"

"I know the Volturi," Chase said to all of our surprise. "I've met them before, and they'll be expecting your attack." He laughed. "I'm sorry, but attack is hardly any way to describe it." His voice hardened as he let his centuries-old experience enter his voice. He was taller, more intimidating, looking every inch the Heylin lord he was.

"The pitiful attempt of an attack from two vampires and a ... dog is hardly goping to scratch them. Marcus, Aro and Caius have increased their guard for every year that they feel their age. You're not even going to be able to see them.

"However," he smiled, smirked more like. "I'm willing to help."

Jacob snorted. "How the hell are you going to to that?"

Chase nodded at me. "Observe." I grinned, cracking my knuckles.

"Don't kill him," Chase warned.

"Spoilsport," I muttered. I raised my hands as the three of them stared at me, thinly veiled amusement in their eyes.

"Earth." There was a rumble and the ground shook furiously for a few seconds longer than necessary. It added the dramatic touch. Then the ground open at Jacob's feet, splitting open and deepening like a gaping mouth.

There as a ripping sound – then a russet-coloured wolf bounded out of the pit, snarling. Bella was at my side in a moment, her hand at my throat, her fingers curled into claws.

"Do that again and you die," she hissed.

I tensed for a moment, then kicked, intending to sweep her off her feet. I met nothing but thin air. Bella was next to Edward again, as if she'd never moved.

There was a harsh, bark-like sound and I realized Jacob was laughing.

"You're still a human," Edward said, in a strangely wistful way.

Chase was frowning, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So what?" he answered Edward.

"It's going to be dangerous."

Chase turned to me. "I'm not sitting out," I declared before he could ask. He sighed and muttered something that sounded like "I'll talk to you later."

"Do you want my help or not?" Chase asked.

Jacob barked.

"Jacob says that you haven't actually done anything yet," Edward said.

"What is this, an audition?" I muttered. "Chase, do you – "

He shrugged, and then in his place was a snarling part man, part lizard.

"What…"

His mouth lifted into a grin, revealing razor-sharp teeth. There were a few growls of shock or pleasure, and I didn't know who made them.

"Two vampires, a werewolf, a lizard freak and a human," Bella said, ignoring the death-glare I gave her. "What a party."

--

**Author's Comments: Well, the second chapter of Vampires Will Never Hurt You. And enter Jacob Black. I'm a bigger Jacob fan than Edward.**

**Yes, Bella is a vampire. And yes, I have killed the rest of the characters. But then, what do you expect me to do?**

**And Chase realises how useless Eva is next to the vampires and werewolves.**

**Uh oh.**

**Eva: What. Did. You. Say.**

**...**

**Well the italics are screwed again. WHY DAMNIT?**

**Chase is owned by Christy Hui, and all other characters (Except Eva, I own her) is owned by Stephenie Meyer**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you, a snake?" Jacob asked.

We were in the Cullen's private jet, crossing the Atlantic ocean. Bella and Edward were in the cockpit, Edward, of course, flying the plane. Jacob, Chase and I were at the passenger seats, Jacob sitting between the two of us.

"Half-lizard actually," Chase answered conversationally. Jacob wrinkled his nose.

"No wonder you stink."

I clenched at my fists at that insult, Chase chuckled, whether at Jacob or at my reaction, I didn't know.

"So who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"The second – well now the largest, and oldest vampire clan," Chase explained. "Aro, Marcus and Caius, and now Jane and Alex. They're almost… the royal family about the vampires. I've heard about the Cullen clan once… The Volturi weren't too happy about the Cullen's growing size. So I'm guessing they sent a party to eliminate them."

"Any my pack," Jacob spat. "Just because we were at the wrong place at the wrong time." He swore under his breath.

"So why do you want to help us?" Jacob demanded abruptly.

"The Volturi have been an annoyance for some time now," Chase said dryly. "I would be pretty happy to see them reduced to ash."

I glared at Chase. "You know, you never mentioned vampires to me before."

"There aren't any in China," he said innocently. "Besides, I tell you fifteen hundred years of history at one go."

"Fifteen hundred years?" Jacob snorted. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"And Bella thought ninety was bad." A shadow crossed his face.

"She was human once," I guessed, making a stab at conversation.

"Not anymore," Jacob whispered, shaking. "Once, she was my best friend. And she chose the bloodsucker over me, joined them…" He closed his eyes and his chair shook violently.

"Stop that," Chase ordered. "This plane's too small."

Jacob nodded, eyes still shut, inhaling deeply. When he opened his eyes, the shaking stopped.

"If werewolves lose their temper, they change," Chase explained to me.

"I nodded. "Do you really think that she's still you best friend?" I asked Jacob quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

"I mean… Is she Bella? The Bella you know? Shouldn't… Turning into a vampire change her?" My gaze flickered to gold eyes for a second. "Chase was… a different person from before."

Jacob was silent, and I knew that my words had hit home.

"Sometimes, Sometimes I wonder if she even is Bella," Jacob said hoarsely. Or just a cold statue with her memories.

"I don't think its Bella." I drove the nail in deeper. "I think once you become a vampire, you die."

Jacob got up from his seat and stomped away.

"You're evil," Chase murmured, moving to Jacob's recently vacanted seat, pulling me close to him.

I shrugged. "He was sitting between us."

Something broke in the distance. It sounded expensive.

--

**Jacob's POV**

"No!"

I pounded a fist into the wall. The plane rocked unsteadily for a moment.

Eva had just voiced every one of my suspicions, the suspicions that had been gnawing at me for a very long time.

Bella… She wasn't the Bella I knew. She didn't have that sweet smile I remembered, that I knew. It was replaced by that cold curve of lips that meant nothing. And her scent… It now burned with an icy stink that smelled both familiar and alien at the same time.

She didn't behave as the Bells I had fun with, the Bella who got guilty easily, who blushed at anything, everything that made her Bella Swan.

It was just as bad as I thought it would be. It was worse. Her eyes, that shifted between gold and black, indicating her hunger. Her abnormally pale skin, cold and hard and solid… And her inhuman beauty. I had always thought Bella was beautiful, but it was unnaturally so now.

It wasn't Bella.

I think when you become a vampire, you die.

I gritted my teeth as I slammed a fist on the wall again.

--

**Eva's POV**

The time seemed to fly as I spent most of the flight with Chase's arms wrapped around me. Jacob returned after a while.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"No," he said through clenched teeth. I decided to leave it at that.

Bella was suddenly there, her eyes glowing with fury, her lips pulled back from her teeth in a snarl. She looked like a vampire alright.

"Eva, we need to talk."

I got up obediently; shot a look at Chase when he tried to follow. I could deal with vampires. Jacob cringed at her back, and I was pretty sure my words had cut him deeply.

I followed her to a room at the back of the plane. She slammed every door shut along the way.

"What did you say to Jacob?" she demanded.

"Nothing much," I said, crossing my arms.

"Don't lie!" she yelled, slamming a hand on the wall. Hard. There was a hand-shaped dent left.

"He's in agony now Eva! What did you say to him?!" Her eyes were burning with fury; I could almost see golden flowers dancing in them.

"I only told him what I believe," I said, my hands ready to cast a spell the instant it was needed. My elements were my only advantage here.

"And what did you say?"

I looked at her in the eyes, and she backed away. Vampire or not, she knew I was not a human to be taken lightly, knew that I had seen things she could never dream of.

"I told him you're not Bella Swan," I said in a flat, empty tone.

She bristled. "What do you mean by – "

"You're not Bella Swan," I said in a flat, empty tone.

She bristled. "What do you mean by – "

"You're not Bella Swan," I repeated. "You're Isabella Cullen. I may not know much about vampires but I do know a permanent change like this doesn't just affect you physically. Tell me, Bella. How much have you changed since you became a vampire? What's the difference between you, and the human Bella Swan?"

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" With each "up", she pounded on the wall, deepening the dent.

"I suggest you don't do that anymore, unless you want a drop in the air pressure," I said coolly.

She clenched her fists, breathing deeply.

I left her to think about her life a little.

--

**Author's Comments: Why do I even put Eva and Chase in this story? Eva basically, is bored, and puts ideas into their heads. And since this is between the last two chapters of Remember Me, later chapters will develop Chase's character a little more, and will show why Chase killed Eva.**

**Note: I do not own any characters, except for Eva.**

**All characters (except Chase and Eva) are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chase Young (from Xiaolin Showdown, don't ask me how I managed to get XS and Twilight together; I don't know myself) is owned by Chrissy Hui.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paragraphing, formatting and whatever all seems to be more than a little screwed. Forgive me.**

I dozed off in Chase's arms, and woke up when the plane began to angle downwards.

"Florence," Jacob said flatly before I had the chance to ask.

The sky was the ashen grey of twilight, the first stars were just beginning to poke through the dark velvet. We got a clearance and Edward landed the plane, perfectly as expected.

We exited the plane, into the holds when I felt the vibrations of another person's footsteps. A person with no heartbeat.

"Vampire," I hissed to Chase.

"No, don't attack," Edward said, biting his lip.

The first impression I had of him were his eyes; they blazed fiery red in the shadows. I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath and Jacob's cursing.

A tall, lanky, blonde man came into view. He had the porcelain skin and ringed eyes I expected, and like Edward and Bella, he was beautiful.

"Jasper," Edward greeted.

"You're late," was Jasper's response. He nodded at Chase and me. "Who are _they_?"

"An ally," Chase answered.

"Jasper – " Bella choked a cry. "How _could_ you?"

Jasper shrugged. "Carlise's gone; he's not going to mind. Besides, we're going to need all the strength we can get."

"But you killed _humans_ Jasper! That makes you no better than them!"

"Don't act as if you're such a goody-two-shoes," Jasper snapped.

Bella took a step back, stung.

"Alright, the Volturi are going to be expecting us, " Edward said, addressing all of us. "I suggest we wait a few weeks – "

"_No_," Jacob cut in. "We do this _now_."

"Now," Jasper agreed.

Edward sighed; even I could see it would be impossible to change their minds.

"Fine."

Jasper already had a car ready; its windows were tinted black and it was painted an inconspicuous black. He drove like a maniac though, weaving in and out of the traffic expertly, at top speed. It was a thousand times worse than the motorcycles.

"This is ironic," Bella said.

Edward chuckled. "Yes." His quiet laughter quickly died away.

Waves of anger and hate suddenly washed over me; along with the sudden urge to jump out of the car and attack someone, kill, rip their throats out and the red elixir that would come; the bloodlust was almost overwhelming.

"Stop it," Edward snapped.

The car was shaking, no, _Jacob_ was shaking, looking like he was about to lose control any second, his hands clenched tight and his mouth pressed into a thin line, sweat glistening on his forehead –

"Sorry," Jasper said, emotionless.

A feeling of serenity washed over me then; something I rarely ever felt.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It came out less sharply than I intended.

"Jasper can manipulate feelings and emotions," Edward explained.

"Well, stop it," I said.

Jasper sighed, and there was that serene, peaceful feeling again.

"Any plans on how to destroy them?" Jacob asked.

Jasper ground his teeth. "It's going to be hard with our numbers," he said.

"Let _me_ go in first," Chase suddenly said.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "And how do we know you won't double cross us?"

"It obviously hasn't occurred to you that if I had wanted to kill you all, I would have already," Chase said coolly.

Bella muttered something under her breath.

"This sucks," Jacob complained. "Is there _any_ way this thing can go faster?"

"There is," Chase snickered and snapped his fingers.

Then the car, and us, were next to a looming castle made of weathered grey stone.

"Volterra," Bella gasped, then rounded on Chase. Jacob got there first though.

"_Why_ the hell didn't you do that _sooner_?" he demanded.

"Because you didn't ask." He turned to face us all. "We will _not_ attack tonight. Rest, feed – " a glance at Jasper's ruby eyes – "And basically enjoy yourself. For all you know, tomorrow night might be the last night we have left."

"So we attack tomorrow?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," Chase confirmed. "Don't start without me."

He took my arm and we vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, only a few short months after writing this, and I can't believe the number of mistakes I can spot now. Argh. And I'm too lazy to edit too much. So. Just take it as it is.**

**Once again, paragraphing and spacing is screwed. It's not my fault I swear. **

"I don't want you along." Talk about being blunt.

We were back in China, Chase's palace.

"Why?" I demanded.

"It's too dangerous." He saw my expression and quickly said "Eva, _listen to me._"

"What?" I asked, hating the sulky edge to my voice.

"They aren't human, Eva. They aren't like anyone you've faced. You've seen Bella's speed; you can't do anything against them. I didn't realise how outmatched you were, and know that I realise that, you are _not_ going."

"What about you?" I demanded.

"I'll survive," he said simply. I growled.

"Then give me the Lao Mang Lone soup, _now_."

"No."

"Why not?" I didn't get it. "Why haven't you given it to me, up till now? Why don't I just – "

"No!" He gripped my shoulders tightly. I couldn't help but wince.

"No," he repeated, calming down. "It's not going to work that way. It took me months to perfect my control over the forms. You have to fight the animal's instincts every second; it's not as easy as it looks."

"There's something else," I said evenly, successfully keeping my frustration out of my voice.

A flash – something, an emotion I couldn't identify – and it was gone. He turned away. "No, nothing."

"It's not nothing," I insisted.

"_Silence_!"

And he wasn't Chase anymore, but a Heylin warlord, cold and cruel, like something sculpted out of steel and coated with a layer of ice; he was Chase Young, the greatest warrior of all time, his eyes hard and icy, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he was Chase again, his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I _want_ to be there Chase," I said quietly, after a moment. "You can't expect me to just sit in the sidelines, without going crazy, if you were to get hurt or anything – "

"I don't want you to die again."

"I won't. I promise."

Silence.

"Fine."

**Chase's POV**

I left a sleeping drug in Eva's drink. When she was asleep, I materialized in a dark street in Italy.

There was a scream, suddenly cut off, and I strode towards it, turning into an alley.

A boy and girl were hunched over a woman's body. Edward and Bella, as I expected. I waited in the shadows.

When they were done, they threw the corpse on the ground casually, their eyes glowing red. They turned to me, and I saw the hunger on their faces.

Bella lunged at me first; to mortal eyes, she would have only been a pale blur.

But of course, that was to a mortal. I spotted the opening in her careless movement, landed a punch on her unguarded abdomen. Before her body had the chance to land on the ground, I grabbed her ankles and threw her pale form to Edward. They both collapsed.

"Recovered your senses yet?" I asked coolly, letting my disdain colour my tone. I despised vampires; animals that couldn't control even their own instincts. Although I had once respected the Cullen family, when I had first heard of them, the way they had crumbled, what they had been reduced to … it was pathetic, there was no other way to describe it.

Edward helped Bella up, both their faces as black as the darkness of the alley. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to talk to you. Alone."

"Edward, no," Bella protested.

"You still don't trust me?" I asked. Smart of them. I glanced at Edward. He shrugged and followed me, leaving Bella hissing.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Bella."

He tensed. "What about her?"

I sighed."It's not like that."

He still didn't relax. "What about Bella?" he repeated.

"How much has she changed?"

He froze, obviously he hadn't expected that question. "Why?"

"Just answer the question."

He was quiet. "A lot."

"Like she's a completely different person?"

"Yes."

I hesitated. "Like she's not human?"

His eyes met mine and for a moment, I felt pity for him; the guilt he felt for killing Bella was very real; I had no doubt that when her body became immortal, she died. And he knew it.

"Yes," he said. "She's not."

I sighed, my suspicions confirmed. "She's not the same. She _won't_ be the same."

"You're talking about Eva."

I didn't realise I had spoken aloud, and quickly rearranged my features to the cold mask I had used for so long.

"And if I am?''

"Don't change her," Edward said, almost pleadingly. "I don't know what you are, but there is something in all of us… Or rather, something _lacking_ in al of us, some essence that makes us different from humans, something that makes us who we are. Our souls."

I started a little; of all people I should have known that; after all, I was the one who had traded my soul for eternal youth and power.

"What are we then?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "The damned," he said, and left.

After his footsteps died away, I called out "How long do you plan on hiding there?"

He heard me despite the distance; I waited while Jacob Black morphed back into a human and made himself distant.

"Did the leech notice me?" he asked.

"He might not have cared," I replied.

Jacob grunted and folded his arms. "She's dead then," he said bleakly. "For _real_."

**Eva's POV**

I got up feeling drowsy, my limbs weighing me down like lead. Chase was suddenly there.

"How was your nap?" he asked.

"You – " I bit the words back. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About fourteen hours."

I groaned. "How much longer before the attack?"

"Don't worry, we have time." He sat next to me on the bed. "You could always sit out.

"No." Never.

He sighed.

"Why did you drug me?"

"I did? It's not my fault you were tired," he said innocently.

It was my turn to sigh; I tried to think of another subject to talk about.

"How do you kill a vampire?"

He seemed to get more unhappy with that.

"You rip them to shreds, and then burn the pieces," he replied.

'And if you _don't_ burn them?"

He shook his head, disgust on his face. "Their body pieces reattach each other."

"No other way of killing them?"

"Not that I know of."

I wrinkled my nose. "I think I'll stick to being a witch."

**Jasper's POV**

"Mi scuzi?"

I turned at the soft voice, and brown eyes widened at my face, struck by my perfect features. The same expression I probably had when I first saw a vampire. Then she saw my red eyes and opened her mouth.

And before she could scream, her neck was broken and my lips were pressed to her throat.

_Alice._

Her face, her scent, the sound of her voice… So close, and yet so far.

I used to feel depressed after killing a human. My desire for revenge had destroyed that.

_Alice._

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the mirror, satisfied with what I saw.

Alabaster – no longer merely pale – skin, granite hard and flawless. Long silky black hair, framing a beautiful heart-shaped face. And eyes, red and hard and pitiless; like two rubies.

I smiled, absently touching my hand where James had bitten me. The scar had remained, despite my becoming an immortal.

The days when I had to rely on Edward's, or Jacob's, or anyone else's help was over. I didn't have to depend on anyone, be a burden to them.

And now I could avenge my families. Charlie, the werewolf pack, the Cullen clan…

The Volturi would pay dearly for these deaths. I swore it.

My lips curled into a cruel, frightening… _Inuman_ smile.

**I looked very much like a vampire.  
**


End file.
